The present invention provides a solution to one of the major problems in the design of laser toner cartridges. Fabricating toner cartridges that do not leak toners between areas that should be isolated are very difficult tasks for engineers. Special seals designed to prohibit the migration of toner within and out of the cartridge are costly to fabricate and difficult to assemble. These costly seals are designed to work with specially contoured plastics to insure leak free joints and couplings. The present invention solves this problem by providing a magnetically coupled drive apparatus that needs no costly seals or specially designed plastic components but, does prohibit the migration of toner across the necessary areas of isolation.